


Next Morning

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: The morning after a very special night.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Next Morning

Max opened her eyes, and the warm sunlight and cheerful birds greeted her. This was the best morning of her life! Why? Because last night had been the best of her life. After so many years of her being a jackass, using the last month to slowly repair the bridge she had burnt, they had finally connected.

Max felt Chloe roll over and on top of her. “Damn tiny dorm beds.” she grunted, kissing the side of Max’s head.

“Well, I doubt Blackwell expects their students to have world shattering sex with their soulmate, on the regular”, Max smirked.

“Soulmate, huh? Pretty damn goopy, but, I’ll take it”, Chloe smiled. “And ‘world shattering’?", her smile morphed into a absolutely huge smirk.

“oh, Dog!. Shut up!”, Max mock glared.

Suddenly a song blared from Victoria’s room, across the hall.

I just had sex

And it felt so good 

A woman let me put my penis inside her

I just had sex

And I’ll never go back

To the not having sex ways of the past

The song shut off. Total silence.

“Would it be too much to ask for the earth to open up and swallow me?”, Max squeaked, her face going from red to almost ultraviolet.

“I think we did enough swallowing last night.”, Chloe grinned. "ugh, gross!", Max replied. "You know you love it."

“And we were also apparently loud enough for people in Tillamook to hear us.”, Max grumbled.

“Max, even through Bitchtoria’s being a bitch, last night was goddamn magical. Glad we didn’t have the penis part, though”, Chloe replied. “Now, how about a good ol’ walk of shame, on the way to Two Whales for breakfast? My treat”

“OK, I guess I’ll need the energy to deal with everyone on the floor knowing what happened last night”, Max sighed. She gathered her clothes. 

It was going to be a hell of a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the The Lonely Island song, and thought of this little scenario.
> 
> I calculated how far Tillamook would be from Arcadia Bay, using Garibaldi, Oregon, the town the devs based it on. About 20 mins away, so the girls were pretty damn loud, lol
> 
> I Just Had Sex is by The Lonely Island.
> 
> Hope you liked this!


End file.
